Quickstar
Quickstar is a small, battle-scarred, brownish-ginger and dark brown tabby she-cat with white belly, chest and paws and dark amber eyes. She has a deep scratch on her right shoulder, very long, fluffy fur and a short, fuzzy tail with a white underside. PERSONALITY AND TRAITS Quickstar is notably snappish and short-tempered. She is unbelievably stubborn and determined, and won't stop until she gets what she wants. She is also fearless, as noted by the fact that she fought off a dog even as a Kittypet. Despite seeming selfish and cynical, Quickstar is actually very selfless, refusing to be treated until all of her Clanmates are tended to first. Even though she has a snappy personality, she noticeably softens up a good deal when she's around her close friends. She also immensely enjoys compliments and praise, even if she doesn't show it. RELATIONSHIPS Wolfmuzzle Quickstar's relationship with Wolfmuzzle was always a bit all over the place. They had never seemed like they were mates, even after they had kits. Quickstar realized that her feelings towards Wolfmuzzle were of friendship and not love, and they split up. Surprisingly, they were in better terms after that. [[Houndspots|'Houndspots']] From the moment she met him, Quickstar was inexplicably pulled towards Houndspots. She loved everything about him, from his smooth talk to the way he treated her. Her outings with him just made her love him even more, and eventually she realized that her feelings of love towards him were stronger than the ones she had towards Wolfmuzzle. Houndspots has been by her side ever since. TRIVIA Interesting Facts * Quickstar had the prefix "Mad" in one of the oldest versions of Quickstar's Vow. * Quickstar didn't tell Wolfmuzzle that she had kits with Houndspots at first because she knew Wolfmuzzle despised him. * Quickstar gave Cloudkit and Snowkit to Tallfern not only because she didn't want Wolfmuzzle to get jealous and hate Houndspots more than he already did, but also because she and Swiftrain were very close and she knew everyone would assume that he was the kits' father (much like Bluefur and Thrushpelt in the original Warriors), and she was very afraid that it would make Iceshard doubt Swiftrain and ruin their relationship. So, since Slateheart was Swiftrain's brother and had a similar pelt color, she gave the kits to Tallfern. * She has always regretted killing Wolfskin, because no matter how evil he was and how many cats he killed, she still loved him deeply. * She is a distant relative of Foreststar, Earthstar and Firestar. * Quickstar's least favorite prey is squirrel. KIN Members Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandfather: Foreststar: Deceased, verified StarClan member Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandmother: Moonbreeze: Deceased, verified StarClan member Great-Great-Great-Grandmother: Firestar: Deceased, verified StarClan member Great-Great-Great-Grandfather: Earthstar: Deceased, verified StarClan member Great-Great-Grandmother: Pinetail: Deceased, verified StarClan member Great-Great-Grandfather: Hillstar: Deceased, verified StarClan member Great-Grandmothers: Unnamed she-cat: Status unknown Unnamed she-cat: Status unknown Great-Grandfather: Oakbark: Deceased, verified StarClan member Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Uncle: Star: Deceased, verified StarClan member Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Aunts: Galaxy: Deceased, verified Place Of No Stars member Acornheart: Deceased, verified StarClan member Great-Great-Great-Uncle: Barkclaw: Deceased, verified StarClan member Great-Great-Uncle: Dustfoot: Deceased, verified StarClan member Half-Great-Great-Uncle: Eaglefeather: Deceased, verified StarClan member Great-Aunt: Sweetsong: Deceased, verified StarClan member Grandmothers: Beaver: Deceased, verified StarClan member Hilda: Deceased, verified Fortune Meadow member Grandfathers: Bob: Deceased, resides in StarClan's borders Unnamed tom: Status unknown Mother: Lidia: Deceased, resides on StarClan's borders Father: Hamill: Deceased, verified Fortune Meadow member Uncle: Ant: Deceased, verified Fortune Meadow member Half-Uncle: Sherbet: Deceased, verified Fortune Meadow member Half-Aunt: Rosalia: Deceased, verified Fortune Meadow member Brothers: Nol: Deceased, verified Fortune Meadow member Bunny: Deceased, verified StarClan member Sister: Lina: Deceased, verified Fortune Meadow member Nephews: Rabbitear: Deceased, verified StarClan member Nightfrost: Deceased, verified StarClan member Tinystep: Deceased, verified StarClan member Swallow: Deceased, verified Shadow Ditch member Cousin: Unnamed tom: Status unknown Mates: Wolfmuzzle: Deceased, verified StarClan member Houndspots: Deceased, verified StarClan member Sons: Cloudstorm: Deceased, verified Place Of No Stars member Owlfeather: Deceased, verified StarClan member Wolfskin: Deceased, verified Place Of No Stars member Volespots: Deceased, verified StarClan member Daughters: Snowfrost: Deceased, verified StarClan member Brindlenose: Deceased, verified StarClan member Grandsons: Wishstar: Deceased, verified StarClan member Raccoonkit: Deceased, verified StarClan member Hollyberry: Deceased, verified StarClan member Russetblaze: Deceased, verified StarClan member Flamewhisker: Deceased, former Place Of No Stars member and verified StarClan member Windspots: Deceased, verified StarClan member Granddaughters: Beavertail: Deceased, verified StarClan member Graynose: Deceased, verified StarClan member Great-Granddaughter: Shadowfrost: Deceased, verified StarClan member Great-Great-Grandsons: Nighteyes: Deceased, verified StarClan member Graycloud: Deceased, verified StarClan member Great-Great-Great-Grandsons: Ashcloud: Deceased, verified StarClan member Darkstrike: Deceased, verified StarClan member Blackmuzzle: Deceased, verified StarClan member Great-Great-Great-Granddaughter: Mistyeyes: Deceased, verified StarClan member Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandsons: Frosting Bark: Deceased, verified StarClan and Tribe Of Endless Hunting member Wasptoe: Deceased, verified StarClan member Great-Great-Great-Great-Granddaughters: Ivyfur: Deceased, verified StarClan member Vinefur: Deceased, verified StarClan member Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandsons: Shining Stone: Deceased, verified Tribe Of Endless Hunting member Soft Moss: Deceased, verified Tribe Of Endless Hunting member Relatives: Foreststar's four unnamed siblings: Status unknown Hilda's nine unnamed siblings: Status unknown Hamill's unnamed sibling: Status unknown Wishstar's two unnamed kits: Deceased, verified StarClan members